Hinaki Shinjō
is a primary protagonist for Data Carddass Aikatsu!'s 2015 Series and third season of the anime. She is a pop-type idol and her primary brand is Vivid Kiss. Appearance Hinaki has short, curly yellow-blond hair in a feathered bob. She has a braid that goes across the right side of her forehead and clipped with an orange star. Her eyes are a piercing lime-green. Personality Hinaki is an energetic girl with an informal manner about her that allows her to get along well with others. She's been in the entertainment business since childhood and thus has more knowledge and experience compared to most idols her age. Because of this, she'll sometimes feel insecure as nothing she says sounds fresh. She's a very fashionable girl and enjoys being so. She likes to dress up in coords and feels that there are clothes that suit everyone. Etymology means sentiment or article of faith. is written in hiragana so the true meaning is unknown; however, "ki" can be written in many different kanji, while "hina" is usually written as "雛", which means "young chick." Background Hinaki is the daughter of parents who work for a fashion magazine. When she was younger she decided she wanted to enter show business and with her parents' help she was able to debut. Hinaki made a lot of appearances at that time and sometimes took jobs with Juri Kurebayashi. At one point, during a live appearance on a rainy day, she slipped and fell on stage which knocked her unconscious. She was rushed to the hospital and though it was nothing serious, the staff became very protective of her from that point on. Because of that, Hinaki, not wanting others to worry about her, began doing things and making choices that she knew would bring ease to others. Even at the expense of her own ideas and what she thought about herself. This continued up until she came across Akari whose freshness lit a light in her. Relationships *'Akari Ōzora' ::Hinaki is shown to be enamored of Akari because of her freshness and how she inspires her. The two influence each other in a positive way and because of Hinaki's informality, the two became fast friends. Hinaki also considers Akari cute and is impressed by her constantly. *'Sumire Hikami' ::Hinaki and Sumire are classmates and have been aware of each other for some time. They get along well and before officially becoming friends, the two were rather formal with each other. *'Juri Kurebayashi' ::Hinaki was Juri's childhood friend when they were little. They would sometimes take jobs together and were shown to get along really well. When Juri showed up again out of the blue, Hinaki was surprised at how much her friend had changed. Despite Juri's personality 180, after the two were able make amends, they were shown to retain their friendship. *'KAYOKO' ::Hinaki met Kayako three years prior to Episode 113, in which she asked the designer for a Premium Rare but was refused, devastating her. Kayako stated that Hinaki was missing something, which turned out to be her own style. Hinaki found that within those three years and after proving that to Kayako, she was approved by her. Quotes Gallery Last Station (終着駅).png 2015 4 5 17 8 52.jpg 螢幕快照 2015-04-02 下午10.58.17.png ZODIAC.png Vamola.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-01-26-20h30m54s535.png 螢幕快照 2015-06-18 下午08.19.10.png 螢幕快照 2015-06-11 下午07.03.36.png 螢幕快照 2015-06-18 下午08.13.51.png Trivia *Her zodiac sign is Gemini. *Her favorite foods are Acai Fruit Crepes, grapefruits, and Vitamin C beverages. *Her specialty is beauty pursuits, information gathering, and collecting news on brands. *Hinaki is the first main character whose singing voice is provided by someone outside of STAR☆ANIS. *She is the second main Aikatsu! character to sport short hair. *She shares her surname with Ema Shinjo, but with differently written kanji. *Yui Ishikawa, Hinaki's seiyuu, voiced Mikasa Ackerman from the anime Attack on Titan. *Her name is written as "Hinaki Shinjyo" during stage performances. *She has a very informal way of speech, using rather than and in place of . **She also refers to herself as "Hina". *Her student ID number in the anime is 38031. *In Episode 104, her height was revealed to be 154cm. *She shares her preferred brand with Mikuru Natsuki. *Her initial role in the Starlight main character group mirrors Ran Shibuki's initial role: she's a veteran idol who's been in the entertainment business since childhood, is often referred to for idol advice, and is considered the most fashion forward of the group. *She is the first second generation character whose Clara Carol Coord did not debut in a solo performance. *At six episodes, Hinaki holds the second fastest record of receiving her second Premium dress. Category:Aikatsu! Characters Category:Movie-exclusive Riders Category:Movie-exclusive Characters Category:Evil turned Good Category:Good turned Evil Category:Evil Kamen Riders